


Nocturne

by gyunikum



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights are all they have for themselves, but every day ends with a night, so it's not that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

The night is quiet.

Stifling heat sticking to the walls of lungs, an unbearable summer humidity, too hot even for the cicadas as they wail into the night.

The whirring of an electric fan in the corner, and the soft squeak when it turns. It doesn’t help much, their skin is already drenched in sweat.

A drop of it trickles down Wonshik’s spine, cooling off as the fan breathes air on his back.

The echoes of waves crashing onto the beach, a weak cry for a distant salvation from their stagnant room.

Wonshik shifts. He aligns his hips just above Hakyeon’s waist, and reaches under himself to take Hakyeon in his hand, firmly. The mattress creaks underneath them as Wonshik sinks down, lower, lower, lower, barely meeting any resistance, and then Hakyeon slips in fluidly, Wonshik squeezing around him.

Neither of them moves at first— they just stare at each other, slack jaws and flushed cheeks bathed in the blue flashes of the television, forgotten images and muted moans of the porn they had been watching on DVD before burning desire got the better of them.

Hakyeon’s thumbs caress Wonshik’s thighs, slowly, his fingertips leaving red-hot marks, and Wonshik inhales sharply.

Something pulls him forward, the streams of fatigue in his limbs and the mist of pleasure over his muscles; Wonshik leans down, braces himself on the pillow at each side of Hakyeon’s head, and the movement causes an electrifying spark in his abdomen— he moans into Hakyeon’s mouth, pleasure dripping off his tongue.

Hakyeon licks into his mouth, hunger taking control of his hands, cupping the back of Wonshik’s skull as he bucks his hips upward. Wonshik lets out another moan, gargled, tearing through his throat; he meets Hakyeon midway, his own hips snapping.

“God, Wonshik,” Hakyeon chokes out, weeks of bottled up frustration and tension bleeding out of his pores as he pushes into Wonshik without restriction, all his remaining energy placed in his thrusts— the loud smacks of skin against skin filling their ears, and their breathing as it becomes more labored with each passing moment, it fills up the room, it spills out of the room.

Wonshik lets his head slide off to the side, and places his forehead on the pillow as he bites into his lips and squeezes his eyes shut; he doesn’t want anything to take his attention from Hakyeon and his cock inside him, and the burning friction— the circles and waves Hakyeon makes him do with his waist involuntarily, their bodies syncing to the hammering of their heart and the pulsation of their flaming lust coursing through their veins.

Strong hands grip his hipbones, just on the edge of bruising, and coaxing Wonshik towards a release.

“Ride me,” Hakyeon pants into Wonshik’s ear, his breath scorching the inside of Wonshik’s skull— enchanting words wrapping around the curls and folds of his brain, and Wonshik gets up with his palms against Hakyeon’s chest, slippery, and his head snaps to the back as he straightens his spine, a silent cry leaving his lungs. He gargles when Hakyeon thrusts deeper, urging Wonshik to move.

Up, up, he lifts himself up, and Hakyeon slips out, Wonshik whimpers at the loss, their hands fumble for Hakyeon’s cock, and it’s back, buried deep, as deep as their position allows them, and the exhausted muscles in Wonshik’s thighs strain as he rises up and slams back onto Hakyeon’s groin— it’s not _enough_.

Grinding, pressed tight against Hakyeon’s crotch, Wonshik falls out of the rhythm when Hakyeon squeezes his cock in his strong grip and pumps him once, twice, three times—

Wonshik cries out as the orgasm tears through him, spurting his come onto Hakyeon’s arm and torso in thick white strings; Hakyeon milks him generously, leaving him just the moment when his touch would become painful, and Hakyeon, as if recharged, rams into Wonshik again and again and again restlessly until he comes too, his strong arms locked tight just above the small of Wonshik’s back, fingers digging into Wonshik’s ass, spreading him, knees squeezed together, toes curling, a cascade of broken guttural moans escaping his throat, full of adoration.

With chests heaving up and down, glued together with their sweltering sweat, Hakyeon rides out his orgasm, each weak thrust ending in a whimper on Wonshik’s tongue, spilling over his lips.

Hakyeon exhales, long and hard, tries to catch his breath, and rolls the both of them to the side, Wonshik thumping silently on the mattress, the only sound from him and a weak whimper as Hakyeon slides out of him to discard the condom and wipe Wonshik’s come off his skin.

When Hakyeon kneels back onto the bed, DVD player and TV turned off, Wonshik is on his side, eyes following as Hakyeon feels around in the semi-darkness, the old street lamp down the pavement barely filtering through the leaves of a tree and the blinds.

The night gets quieter as they completely return from the high of their orgasms, breathing back to normal, the porn turned off, but the fan in the corner and the beach in the distance still remain as a background noise, hardly any bother.

Wonshik listens to Hakyeon’s sounds carefully, as if it was the only thing tying him to Wonshik.

“How much do we have left?” Wonshik whispers into the darkness, into Hakyeon.

“Dawn is still hours away, don’t worry,” Hakyeon answers softly, fingers burying into Wonshik’s hair. He sweeps back the wet black strands of Wonshik’s bangs sticking to his face, and presses a brief kiss to his forehead.

“Are we going to meet tomorrow night?” Wonshik continues. He doesn’t want Hakyeon to go, but he knows that Hakyeon will never leave him— it’s the night that will be gone in a few hours, and with it the option to feel Hakyeon under his own body.

“I’m still here, silly,” Hakyeon chuckles, his voice rumbling in his chest deeply.

To Wonshik, it sounds like an earthquake, but it’s only his heart that trembles so violently.

“I will always be,” he promises, his whisper fueling the hope that swells inside Wonshik’s chest.

 

Morning comes late, but it does arrive, and though Hakyeon’s smell still lingers in the bed, the man himself is not next to Wonshik when he wakes up. A series of raps against the entrance startles Wonshik, scaring the sleep out of his eyes.

“Wonshikie, wake up or we’re leaving you here!” Sanghyuk complains through the door lightheartedly, and Wonshik freezes in his mid-movement of pushing himself onto all fours as Sanghyuk tries the door knob after a hesitant moment, and swings the entrance open.

“Okay, it wasn’t _that_ hot last night,” Sanghyuk grumbles, pretending to shield his eyes, more out of teasing than anything else. Wonshik takes a glance at himself, noticing that the thin blanket has fallen off his back as he rose to his knees, and he isn’t wearing anything at all. A dried speck of cum stretches on the skin of his stomach where Hakyeon has missed a spot with the baby wipes still on display on the bedside table that Sanghyuk now eyes warily, and Wonshik grimaces at the smell of his armpits.

“I’ll take a quick shower,” Wonshik replies, not bothering to cover himself— all members have seen the others naked more times than they are willing to admit, and he half expects Sanghyuk to slap his ass as Wonshik passes him on the way to the small bathroom.

“Make it super quick, we have to be at the airport in half an hour,” Sanghyuk informs him. Wonshik waits for the entrance to close as he cleans off his body, shivering when he accidentally presses against a bruise on his hipbone, feeling Hakyeon’s fingers digging into his flesh. He turns the water to freezing cold as he wets his hair, more to will away his unwanted boner than to wake himself up, and when he’s done, he strides out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Has Hakyeon left already?” Wonshik asks as he digs into his bag for a fresh pair of underwear while Sanghyuk dumps his used clothes he’s been picking up next to Wonshik.

“Yeah, he went with an earlier plane,” Sanghyuk nods, cleaning up as Wonshik dresses quickly. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Why?” Wonshik yawns, discarding everything into his bag.

“Hyung said you weren’t feeling well last night— do you need to go to the hospital?” Sanghyuk asks. He’s made the bed haphazardly, and is now waiting for Wonshik by the open door.

“He said that?” Wonshik blinks in surprise, following Sanghyuk out. He locks the bungalow with a key, the place a breath of fresh air from the air-conditioned hotel rooms they all are used to.

“Yeah, but he looked pretty energized for someone who spent the whole night awake,” Sanghyuk shrugs. He walks Wonshik to the front building, and waits for him by the side while Wonshik checks out as well.

“I’m fine,” Wonshik assures him, clasping Sanghyuk on the shoulder. “It was just… really hot last night,” he notes, more to himself.

 

On the way to the dorm from the airport, Wonshik checks his phone, only to see that Hakyeon has sent him a message apologizing for not waking him up in time.

 _It’s okay, don’t worry. I got to sleep in, at least._ And then a moment later he adds, _I love you._

He doesn’t expect Hakyeon to reply immediately, but Hakyeon does, probably on a break, or having already finished his solo schedule.

 _Me too. Are you free tonight? I want to try some things we couldn’t last night,_ and then he sends a smirking emoticon.

Sanghyuk is napping next to him, while Taekwoon is listening to music in the passenger seat, but Wonshik still tries to stifle the snort that wants to burst out of him. Instead, he settles for a smile and a warm feeling spreading in his stomach.

Sometimes they can’t spend a night together for weeks, even though they live under the same roof, but every single day leads into another night, and though that’s all they have to themselves, they’ve learnt to make do with what they have.

_We’ll arrange something._

 


End file.
